There is a growing interest in the development of vehicles that are highly automated and increasingly interactive with the vehicle users (e.g., autonomous vehicles, highly-assisted vehicles (HAD), advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), etc.). As part of this increased automation or driver-assistance, these vehicles, for example, may alert their users regarding important driving conditions encountered while traveling along a travel segment (e.g., road) via various notification mechanisms. However, these alerts or notifications can become potentially distracting or overwhelming to the user, particularly, when the notifications are repetitive or relate to closely spaced but similar conditions (e.g., encountering multiple consecutive dangerous curves along a travel segment). As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing relevant alerts to vehicle users while minimizing driver distractions.